You're All I Need
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: Summary is inside. RaphxDon, LeoxMikey. Warnings: TURTLECEST. ANGST. FLUFF. SMUT. AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF. Rating is T for now, rating will change!
1. Chapter 1

_**You're all I Need.**_

_**Warnings: **__TURTLECEST. BOYxBOY. KISSING. SMUT. BOY ROMANCE. ANGST. AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF._

_**Pairings: **__LeoxMikey, RaphxDon._

_**Summary:**__ Leonardo has been gone for almost two years since his trip to South America, but when he comes home, he will soon realize that not everything is the same as before. New feelings arise, secrets are finally revealed._

_**A/N:**__ This is a giftfic for Namassuki and turtlesrockmysocks. Enjoy ma dears! ^^ Also, this is my first time writing a chaptered-giftfic for someone, do enjoy sweets!_

**_Chapter One: Welcome Home._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had been two years since Leonardo has last been home. During that time, the three brothers and the old rat left behind had gone through many hardships during that time.

Raphael would want to argue with that, but Donatello and Michelangelo wouldn't. Without their older brother was a lot more difficult then they had imagined. Many things had gotten out of hand as well.

Raphael had gone out as the Nightwatcher; to keep the villains in their place and to keep the city of New York safe.

Michelangelo joined the birthday party business; posing off as Cowabunga Carol.

Donatello had began to work for the It-Tech support.

The jobs were not easy. Donatello and Michelangelo didn't like working where they did, but at least they made some money.

Raphael, on the other hand, actually got to lay back some. Sure saving the city wasn't easy either, but at least he wasn't put under the pressure of having to work at a real job.

Donatello had asked him so many times to try and work somewhere, but every time he did it had always ended in a fight or Raphael would just blow it off and completely ignore the subject.

Yes, things were not going well without their eldest brother.

Even things were difficult for Master Splinter. Neither he nor Donatello could keep Raphael in line, it came down to the point where he just allowed the hothead to go up to the surface when he needed to.

In all honesty, they just couldn't wait until Leonardo came back home, then things would finally be put back into order or so they thought...

* * *

Leonardo frowned as he made his way through the familiar sewers that he hadn't been down in almost two full years.

Needless to say, he was actually glad to be home. It come down to the point where he had gotten so busy that he couldn't even write a letter or phone a line in to his family.

Leo had just gotten so caught up in his own world that he had forgotten everyone else.

April had brought him back, made him finally realize that his family truly did need him and that what his training in South America really was all about.

Taking a deep breath, Leonardo pulled down the hidden pipe that opened the stone wall that led to his home.

A small smile graced his features as he walked into the room and saw that both of his brother's were asleep.

Donatello was snoring softly as he was sprawled in the armchair; a magazine covering his face as he slept.

Michelangelo was sprawled out among the couch, his left hand laid over his plastron and millions of candies and sweets surrounded him.

Deciding not to wake up his younger brother's, Leonardo headed towards his fathers room. Unaware of the golden eyes following him from up above the railings...

-0-

"Father?" Leo asked softly, his voice was barley above a whisper. When he saw his father meditating, he quietly closed the tattie-doors and kneeled in front of the old rat before him.

Master Splinter managed to crack a smile, the candles surrounding him almost seemed to sense his emotions as they glowed brightly; the light of the candles flickering around the room.

"Leonardo my son... you have returned." The old rat spoke calmly as his soft black eyes looked upon his son. His hands placed calmly across his lap as he looked upon his eldest son for the first time in almost two years.

"Yes Father. I'm sorry for taking so long to return. I had gotten so caught up in my own world, that I have forgotten about everyone else." Leonardo said softly, his head bowing in shame, his brown eyes clenched tightly.

"Forgive me sensei, I have failed..."

Master Splinter managed a smile at this. "On the contrary my son, you are now much stronger." His eyes danced in happiness as Leonardo looked up at him with a fond expression on his face.

"You have done me proud my son." The old rat said softly.

Leonardo smiled at this and he pulled his master into a hug once they had both risen to their feet.

"I have missed you Leonardo."

Leonardo chuckled as he hugged his father a little tighter. "I have missed you too father."

When they had both pulled away, Splinter frowned slightly as he noticed his hotheaded sons presence from within the door way.

"It is good to have you back my son, but maybe you should talk to Raphael. Your absence has been particularly difficult for him, though he may never admit it."

Leonardo was just about to retort to his father when he turned around and saw his second youngest brother standing before him from the doorway. "Hey." Leo said awkwardly, obviously knowing that Raphael had heard everything that he had his father had been talking about.

"Yeah, 'ey welcome home." Raphael said with an awkward grin, his hands playing placed out before him as if he were actually welcoming Leonardo back.

"Yeah, thanks." Leonardo said with a grin, chuckling nervously.

The hothead yawned then as he stretched his arms over his head. "Well... 'm goin' ta bed." With that said, Raphael walked out of the room. He chuckled as he walked passed his sleeping brothers and he knocked off the magazine from Donatello's face as he passed by saying:

"'ey! Leo's back, betta go say hello befer he leaves again."

As soon as Raphael had knocked the magazine off of his face and Leonardo's name was mentioned, Donatello awoke with a jolt and he was brought into an arm lock by Leonardo and he laughed as Leo noogied his head playfully.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Don teased playfully and he almost burst out laughing as Michelangelo almost fell off of the couch as he looked at their older brother with wide and unsure eyes.

"Leo! Is that really you!" Mikey exclaimed, a huge grin crossing his face as he brought Leonardo into a tight hug. "I'm like dreaming aren't I?"

Leonardo chuckled nervously as he embraced his little brother back in return. "No Mikey, you're not dreaming."

Michelangelo grinned at this and he pulled Leonardo closer, his eyes closing softly. "Good, because I have nightmares about birthday parties."

Leonardo frowned as he could hear the sadness within Michelangelo's voice. Had things really gotten that bad without him here?

* * *

_**To be continued! :D**_


	2. An Apology

_**You're all I Need.**_

_**Warnings: **__TURTLECEST. BOYxBOY. KISSING. SMUT. BOY ROMANCE. ANGST. AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF._

_**Pairings: **__LeoxMikey, RaphxDon._

_**Summary:**__ Leonardo has been gone for almost two years since his trip to South America, but when he comes home, he will soon realize that not everything is the same as before. New feelings arise, secrets are finally revealed._

_**A/N:**__ This is a giftfic for Namassuki and turtlesrockmysocks. Enjoy ma dears! ^^ Also, this is my first time writing a chaptered-giftfic for someone, do enjoy sweets!_

**_Chapter Two: An Apology._**

**_

* * *

_**

It had at least been three months or so since Leonardo's return from South America. They had just finished the fight between the stone generals at Winter's place. Things were continuing on as normal.

Well, normal for any mutant ninja turtle anyway.

Things have gotten a little... _weird_ between Leonardo and Michelangelo. Weird as in, Mikey will barley even uphold a conversation with him anymore.

All Mikey would do is tell him good morning, good night, or speak when he needed to. Other than that, nothing.

It bothered Leonardo and then it also made him feel guilty. Leonardo leaving had really done something with Mikey's behavior towards him, no matter how hard he tried to explain that he never meant to be gone for so long, Mikey was still distancing himself.

Shell, what was even more crazy was that Raphael and Leonardo barley fought now! They mainly teased each other more than anything, not that he wanted to start fighting with the hothead again anyways.

Actually, it was probably for the best. The leader could still remember their fight upon that rooftop. Master Splinter was a little hesitant around them for a while, but soon started to settle down once he knew that they wouldn't fight anymore.

Other than that, things haven't really changed.

Sighing softly, Leonardo's brown eyes landed upon the mirror that was placed into his room. Master Splinter said that it would help him to memorize his movements when he practiced, now he wished that the mirror had never been placed there.

It made him see what he really was. A leader hiding behind a mask full of lies. Right now, he wanted to pull out the hair that he didn't have and scream and yell at Mikey to talk to him or at least something! The silence treatment was killing him! But, looking into the mirror and seeing the calm and collected look he had placed once he was a little kid, reminded Leo that he had to stay calm.

Leonardo didn't want to stay calm. When he looked at the mirror now, he now saw the face that should be there now. It was a face full of sorrow, guilt, and anguish. No matter how hard Leo tried to apologize, Mikey would just brush his apology off and continue doing whatever he felt like doing.

Frowning, Leonardo removed himself from his meditating position and headed towards his door. He need to talk to Mikey, to end this silence treatment between the two of them.

What made him about fly backwards was that Mikey was standing right in front of him once he opened the door.

"M-Mikey?" Anger gone, all that was replaced with shock and hope.

Michelangelo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I uh... came to apologize bro. For the way I have been acting towards you, but um... here." Mikey pulled the arm was placed behind himself and reached it out towards Leo. And on his hand was a book about Japanese Swords.

"Wha-"

"An apology of sorts, well a gift apology anyway." Mikey grinned as he quickly retreated from Leonardo's room to go finish breakfast before morning practice.

Leonardo looked down at the book and blinked.

_Well... it's a start I guess..._

_

* * *

_"Hey Raph? Mind handing me that screw driver?" Donatello asked as he worked on his invention. Don was really in need of finishing this invention right away and Raphael was the only one that could help him.

Sure he could have asked someone else, but Raphael was the only one who really had mechanic smarts besides himself.

"'ere yah go Donnie-boy." Raphael murmured softly, handing the screwdriver over to Donnie.

They had been at this since when they first woke up. In all honesty, neither of them minded the changes to their routines. Normally Raphael would be in the dojo punching and kicking away at his punching bag before breakfast and Don would normally be upgrading the security systems.

Instead, they were both in Donatello's lab working on one of his newer inventions. It would allow them to take out more than one enemy at once. It was almost like a bomb, except of being shaped as a bomb, it was shaped as a dog.

Robo-Dog.

Donatello called it, it was interesting yet pretty cheesy.

"Thanks for the help Raph." Donatello smiled.

Raphael smirked.

"'s no problem at all Donnie, no problem at all."

* * *

**To Be Continued! 8D**


	3. Well this is different

_**You're all I Need.**_

_**Warnings: **__TURTLECEST. BOYxBOY. KISSING. SMUT. BOY ROMANCE. ANGST. AND LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF AND ALL THAT OTHER GOOD STUFF._

_**Pairings: **__LeoxMikey, RaphxDon._

_**Summary:**__ Leonardo has been gone for almost two years since his trip to South America, but when he comes home, he will soon realize that not everything is the same as before. New feelings arise, secrets are finally revealed._

_**A/N:**__ This is a giftfic for Namassuki and turtlesrockmysocks. Enjoy ma dears! ^^ Also, this is my first time writing a chaptered-giftfic for someone, do enjoy sweets!_

**_Chapter Three: Well...this is different._**

**_

* * *

_**

Michelangelo was giggling to himself as he went to go with April so that she could help him find the perfect gift for Leonardo. Mikey was avoiding him and he felt bad, but it was something that he needed to keep to himself. After all, it's not an everyday thing where you fall in love with your older brother.

Yes, ever since they were kids actually. Mikey had always loved him, but it only took Leonardo's leaving to reawaken those feelings. So he had distanced himself from Leonardo. Being around him was starting to become very difficult.

However, today Mikey decided that even if Leonardo would or wouldn't return his feelings, he was still going to apologize for his absurd behavior and for ignoring him. After all, Mikey did feel guilty for being the reason for part of Leonardo's distress and he didn't want that for him.

-0-

Mikey grinned as he carried the item tightly within his arms. _Leo's going to love this... I just know it!_

However, Mikey felt a little shy when he stood behind Leonardo's door. He was honestly starting to reconsider it, but he pushed himself into doing this anyway.

After taking a deep breath. Mikey knocked on the door and hid the book behind his back, waiting patiently for his older brother to open the door.

When Leonardo opened the door, Mikey didn't know if he was shy, nervous, or down right excited. However, his excitement was quickly washed away when he saw the bags underneath Leonardo's eyes. _Was he not sleeping? Jesus Leo, if I would have known distancing myself would have done this to you, then I would have stopped immediately._

But Michelangelo did notice it. He was just too blind to fully acknowledge it. Mikey was too upset that Leonardo had left and then he was freaking out because he knew that Leonardo would never look at him the way that he had always looked at Leo.

Michelangelo smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "I uh... came to apologize bro. For the way I have been acting towards you, but um... here." Mikey pulled the arm was placed behind himself and reached it out towards Leo. And on his hand was a book about Japanese Swords.

"Wha-"

"An apology of sorts, well a gift apology anyway." Mikey grinned as he quickly retreated from Leonardo's room to go finish breakfast before morning practice.

Mikey frowned as he retreated from Leonardo's room and over towards the kitchen.

It was a lot more difficult then he thought! Looking around the room, Mikey began to pour the pancake mix into the bowl.

When he turned around to grab his apron off of the chair he gasped as he saw that Leonardo was standing right in front of him.

"Uh... L-Leo...?"

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he looked at Michelangelo, a serious expression settling over the leader's face as he looked at his orange-banded brother.

"Why were you ignoring me?" Leonardo asked calmly, but Mikey knew that tone. It was the: _"I want answers and I want them now'_ kind of tone.

Mikey smiled sheepishly up at Leonardo and he rubbed the back of his head. "I-I can't tell you..." _'That I like you more than a brother...'_

Leonardo raised an eyebrow at this. "What do you mean that you can't tell me?"

Mikey bit his lip nervously as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"U-Um... w-well you see..."

"'ey Mikey! Come ova 'ere fer a minute. I need ta ask yah somethin'."

Michelangelo had never been happy to hear Raphael's voice. "U-Uh sure Raph, I'll be right there!"

Mikey grinned sheepishly at Leonardo before he turned away to go ask what Raphael wanted. "What's up Raph?"

Raphael smirked slightly. "Oh dear little brotha, wha' in da shell did yah do wit' ma weigh' bench?"

Michelangelo fidgeted nervously as he tried to explain to Raphael what happened. "Er... well... I-I uh... was reading my comic books on it and I had... soda... and well..."

"Oh yeah, I know wha' happened afta tha'. Yah betta clean it up afta breakfas', or I'll bop yah." Raphael growled lightly.

Mikey nodded and he gulped slightly as he was under Raphael's death glare. Normally. he wouldn't be phased by it, but today... today was... _different._

"Hey Raph! You're supposed to be helping me, remember? Oh, hey Mikey." Donatello smiled as he walked out of his lab. He was partially covered in grease.

"Er... hey Donnie... wait. I just hear you right, did you just say that Raph was helping you? OW!" Mikey yelped, rubbing the area that Raphael had just smacked.

"Shut it yah." Raphael growled dangerously.

Mikey didn't say anything more as he watched Raphael and Donatello head back into Don's lab.

_...What in the world was that...?_

_

* * *

_

_A/N: This chapter is weird, I know. XD Sorry! I've been kind of busy today!  
_


End file.
